


What Would It Be Like?

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Light Smut, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: For the Tumblr Blog Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded line is the requested prompt.

It was late and you were still in the avenger's common room reading when Bucky flopped down on the couch next to you and groaned.

“Long mission?” You asked flipping the page of your book, trying to ignore how close his body was to yours.

“Grueling.  The others went straight to bed.”

“Not you?”

“I don’t really like being alone after missions…” His voice trailed off almost like he felt like he had said too much.  You glanced over to him and saw the far away look in his eyes that he often had when he thought no one was looking—and you found yourself looking more often than not.

“I know how that can be.”

Bucky made a noise like you couldn’t possibly know and you probably didn’t but he didn’t say anything else.

The next couple hours passed in silence until Bucky said he was going to go to bed.  You couldn’t help but notice him wincing in pain as he made to stand.

“You look a little rough.”

“I got the worst of it I think, which is saying something.” You noticed in the time he sat with you the bruising that bloomed over his face and arms and under the t-shirt he was wearing you could only imagine there were more.

“ **Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage**?”

“What?” He asked eyes wide.

“I could give you a massage—it might help with the pain and make sleeping easier.”

Bucky swallowed hard, “I guess.”

You closed your book and motioned for him to sit on the floor between your knees and helped him take off his shirt. Both of you nearly jumped out of your skin when you touched him.  You made sure to be gentle on the worst of the bruising and put more pressure on the scarring where HYDRA had fused his metal arm to his skin.  As you worked your way to his lower back small moans escaped him as his head rolled back and his eyes fluttered closed.

“I told you it would help.” You smiled, heart nearly skipping a beat when he murmured something in agreement his mouth hung slightly open and you suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss him.  The thought had you so absorbed that your hands stopped moving and Bucky’s eyes opened.

“Something wrong?”

“No,” You breathed biting your lip still unable to drag your eyes away from his lips.

Bucky twisted where he sat and his metal arm traveled up your side and his fingers tangled in your hair making you lean down and pressed his lips to yours.  Tension snapped in your body like a spring too tightly coiled. Your hands acted of their own accord as they traveled lower and your fingers danced along the waistline of his pants, inching tantalizingly closer to his cock.  He moaned, his mouth still on yours as your fingers finally made contact and danced up and down his sensitive skin causing him to twitch in your hands.

“Turn around and stand up” You tugged his lower lip in between your teeth.

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled his breathing slightly uneven and when he finally stood in front of you impatiently unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, nails scraping along his thighs as you went. When his length sprang free you wasted no time in wrapping your mouth around him causing him to moan and tremble.  You decided to torture him a bit and went slow swirling your tongue around him.

“That’s just evil.” He hissed and tried moving his hips to get more movement but your hands held him still.

You pulled your mouth off of him with a small _pop,_ “That’s not evil. This is evil.” A wide grin spread across your face as you stood. “Well, I’m going to bed, see you later.” You made for the door, with no intention of leaving but the growl that erupted from his chest made with heat that was swirling low in your belly swirl excitedly.  His cool metal hand grabbed your arm and spun you back into him. 

“There isn’t even a word for that would be.” He whispered in your ear causing goosebumps to appear on your skin.  He let go of your arm and dipped his hand below the waistband of the sweats that you were wearing and trailed urgently along the line of your panties. “Why don’t we get rid of these?” And in a flash he had rid you of your bottoms and top as he pushed you back onto the couch and climbed on top of you.  Wrapping your legs around his waist you lifted your hips to meet his, urging him to plunge into you.

“Please,” You needed him and your body ached tor him but now it was his turn to be cruel as his slid his cock up and down your folds but never quite where you needed him. “For gods sakes Bucky!” You moaned in frustration.

“It's not so nice is it?” He nipped on each breast and swirled his tongue around one nipple and then the other.

“P-p-please.” You tried pulling his hips down with your legs.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He bit down as he slid into you causing you to gasp and tangle your hands in his hair crying out.  You suddenly had a vision of the others with their ears pressed against the door listening to your combined moans and the sound of Bucky’s hips snapping into yours.  But with each thrust Bucky drove the idea away.

“Bucky,” You moaned his named over and over and your voice grew louder as the familiar sensation of your muscles beginning to tense.  Bucky’s rhythm became more erratic as his own orgasm was close,

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” He moaned as you covered your mouth with his to stifle your cries as you clenched around him and he spilled into you. 

After kissing lazily for a while Bucky climbed off of you and helped you up and you both got dressed.

“My room?” You asked with a sleepy smile and all Bucky could do was nod and followed you out of the common room.


End file.
